She Loves You
by DoraTonksL
Summary: 5 anos depois de se formar em Hogwarts, Nynphadora Tonks é uma Auror inteligente e poderosa. E por um acaso reencontra alguém importante que não via a 15 anos. Remus Lupin entra na sua vida, mas, tempos sombrios então à caminho...
1. Revolution Before Sunset

She Loves You

Cap.1: Revolution before the sunset.

Era uma manhã de verão. Final de agosto para ser mais precisa. Acordei ainda era cedo e logo desci para a cozinha.  
"Bom dia, priminho! O que faz acordado tão cedo?"  
"Coisas da Ordem à resolver. Mas, e você?"  
"Reunião dos Aurores. Tenho que ir ao Ministério. Me parece que o Olho-Tonto anda tendo uns problemas com a sapa da Umbridge e ela anda querendo complicar a nossa vida." Sirius riu e acenou com a cabeça. "E obrigada por me deixar ficar aqui esta noite."  
"Sem problemas, Ninphinha."  
"Não me chame de Ninphinha! Já disse que é Tonks!" Sirius riu ao ver os cabelos roxos da prima tomar uma tonalidade avermelhada.  
"Que seja, Tonton! Sente-se. Vamos tomar café." Ele apontou para a cadeira vazia ao lado da dele. "MONSTRO!"  
Menos de um segundo depois um elfo domestico, sujo e emburrado apareceu na cozinha.  
"Sim, mestre?" O elfo falou, cuspindo a ultima palavra.  
"Prepare alguma coisa decente para nós." Sirius disse.  
Monstro olhou feio em minha direção e saiu resmungando algo sobre traidores do sangue.  
"Ele é sempre tão adorável!" Sirius cantarolou.  
Não segurei o riso, mas logo voltei à seriedade. Sirius estava tão diferente do primo que eu conheci nos meus primeiros anos de vida. Aquela alegria e descontração que costumava estar sempre presente em teus olhos foram substituídas por pura angustia e frieza. O rosto magro e feições duras tomaram conta do ar saudável e jovial. Ele não era o mesmo maroto de sempre. Pergunto-me o que James pensaria de teu melhor amigo se o visse naquele estado. Os anos em Askaban definitivamente não o fez bem.  
Pouco tempo depois, Mostro nos serviu de suco de abóbora, torradas, ovos, salsichas e bacon. Eu estava quase terminando meu prato quando alguém bateu na porta.  
"MONSTRO!" Sirius berrou.  
"Sim, mestre?" O elfo cuspia as palavras.  
"Vá ver quem está na porta e deixe entrar se for da Ordem."  
O elfo forçou uma rasa reverencia e seguiu para a porta.  
"Porque você mantém o elfo se o odeia tanto?" Questionei.  
"Ele me serve para alguma coisa ainda. Apesar de me odiar, faz uma ótima torta de rins." Ele respirou fundo. "E além do mais, tudo que ele faz é ficar resmungando para o quadro da minha mãe sobre como eu sou um traidor que só traz impuros para a casa da 'respeitada família Black.'"  
"Ora, mas você continua o mesmo carrapato insuportáve de sempre, Black." Uma voz rouca falou.  
"E você o mesmo chato irritante de sempre, Reminho." Sirius sorriu para o homem alto, de cabelos louro acinzentado e olhos claros. Ele, por outro lado, me encarava, com uma certa curiosidade no olhar.  
"Tonks?" O homem questionou.  
"Olá, Remus. Quanto tempo." Eu me levantei e dirigi a ele um sorriso.

"15 anos..." Ele me estudava como se tentasse gravar cada traço do meu rosto. Eu estava começando a me sentir desconfortável quando...  
"Então, você lembra da minha querida priminha, Ninphinha?"  
Eu direcionei o olhar mais raivoso possível para Sirius e falei.  
"NÃO ME CHAME DE NINPHINHA!"  
"Calma, Tontonzita! E seu cabelo esta vermelho. De novo."  
"É! Vejo que não mudou tanto assim..." Remus disse. "Os dois."  
"Ele que provoca! Sabe que eu não gosto que me chamem de Ninphadora, Ninpha, Ninphinha e nem nada do gênero." Lancei outro olhar feio para Sirius, mas ele parecia apenas se divertir com tudo aquilo. "Mas, enfim. Chega de dar papo para você, Pulguento. Tenho mais o que fazer." Mostrei a língua para ele e me dirigi a Remus. "Desculpe-me pela cena, mas o cachorro aqui me irrita. Tenho que ir agora, afinal, não sou desocupada como o meu priminho. Foi ótimo te reencontrar, Remus!" Sorri para ele e desta vez ele retribuiu o sorriso.

"Ótimo! Porque temos assuntos da Ordem para tratar e como a senhorita não é membro, não pode ouvir nada do que falar." Sirius falou.

"Ora, mas que gentil da sua parte, Padfoot." Remus disse.

"Ah, não enche. Você também não é nenhum Gentleman, lobinho."

"Até onde você sabe..."

"Okay, rapazes. Se divirtam na briga de vocês! Tenho que ir antes que Alastor arranque meus olhos fora." Aparatei, deixando Sirius rindo feito louco, para trás.

Depois de descer privada abaixo, literalmente, cheguei ao Ministério. O departamento Ministério estava lotado, naquele dia. Todos os integrantes da Ordem que trabalham no Ministério resolveram protestar, por causa de mais uma babaquice do Cornélios. Porque ele simplesmente não encarava os fatos? O Lorde das Trevas estava de volta, e mais forte do que nunca.

Depois de séculos esperando por uma vaga num elevador, cheguei ao segundo andar do prédio. Adentrei o quartel general dos Aurores e me deparei com Wiliamsom e Scrimgeour conversando distraidamente.

"Bom dia, Wiliamsom, Rufo." Eu disse.

"Bom dia, Tonks!" Ambos replicaram em uníssono.

"Alguma sorte com o caso do Black, Rufo?" Eu perguntei.

"Ora, não me venha com ironias, Tonks. Todos no mundo bruxo sabem que Black está sobre a proteção da ordem. Ele é intocável."

"Como posso saber, Rufo? Até onde eu saiba, não faço parte da Ordem." Ergui a sobrancelha. "E se não me falha a memória, nem você. Ou estou errada?" Não esperei resposta alguma. Apenas segui para minha mesa e sentei em minha cadeira. "A reunião não deveria ter começado, Will?"

"Ela foi cancelada. Alastor está tendo uma reunião com o Ministro e disse que quer falar com alguns Aurores separadamente, mais tarde."

"Bom, se é assim, vou adiantar meu trabalho e terminar de preencher alguns papeis que faltam."

"Se me permite, vou fazer o mesmo." Eu acenei com a cabeça.

Quando voltei minha atenção para a mesa, vi um envelope creme disposto sobre minha mesa. Endereçado à Ninphadora Tonks. A caligrafia era fina e inclinada. A carta estava selada por cera em um tom de azul. Impresso na cera era visível um símbolo de uma fênix resurgindo.

Abri a carta e respirei fundo. Eram poucas as linhas, mas a informação era clara.

"_Ninphadora Tonks, _

_A Ordem da Fênix a convoca a juntar-se ao propósito de proteger o mundo bruxo dos tempos de escuridão que estão a caminho. O Lorde das Trevas resurgiu._

_Caso esteja disposta a tal, dirija-se ao Largo Grimmauld antes do pôr do sol e aguarde novas instruções._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_P.S: Destrua esta mensagem._


	2. Are you in?

**She Loves You**

**Are you in?**

Não. Eu não sabia o que eu queria. Ser Auror é uma coisa, mas... Assinar atestado de inimiga do Lorde das Trevas oficialmente? Aí é outra história...

Tudo bem que não sou burra e sei que sou uma ótima Auror, mas também sou inteligente o bastante para saber que com ele não se brinca.

Eu fiquei ali, olhado fixo para o pedaço de pergaminho que ainda se encontrava em minhas mãos. E agora? O que eu faria? Não sou covarde. E a convocação veio do próprio Dumbledore e o homem sabe o que faz. Ele é inteligente demais para convocar alguém falho.

"Tonks!" Foi tão repentino que me assustei. Olho-Tonto não é a pessoa mais delicada quando se trata de acordar as pessoas de teu próprio pensamento.

"Alastor, como foi a reunião com o Ministro?" Questionei, dobrando o pergaminho e o escondendo no bolso o mais rápido possível.

"Aquele velho é mais turrão que um duende. Não consegui negociar nada ainda. Me parece que a Umbridge realmente o convenceu de que todos os Aurores estão com a Ordem, e ele não me parece muito feliz com idéia. E... Acho melhor a senhorita queimar esta carta antes que pare em mãos erradas."

"Oh, claro."

"E se me permite, quero que me faça um favor. Nunca confiei em corujas. Poderia entregar esta mensagem em meu nome?" Claro que não houve nenhum 'por favor'. É pedir demais do velho Moody. Ele me estendeu um pedaço de pergaminho mal dobrado, rabiscado quase que ilegivelmente o nome 'R. Lupin'.

"E onde devo encontrá-lo?"

"E como vou saber?" Esse era o Olho-Tonto. Direto e carismático.

"Então, sendo assim, estou liberada da minha função?"

"Sim, sim. Agora vá!"

Moody não era o homem mais jeitoso do mundo com as pessoas, mas quando se tratava de defesa contra as artes das trevas, era outra história. Ele era um dos maiores Aurores de todos os tempos, de fato. Estava sempre um passo à frente de teus inimigos e era cuidadoso até demais.

Recolhi meus papeis da mesa, coloquei-os cuidadosamente em uma pilha dentro de uma gaveta, destruí a carta de Dumbledore e guardei a mensagem de Moody. Se ele estava me confiando esta mensagem, provavelmente sabia dos planos de Albus de me convocar para a Ordem. E aquilo era uma prova da plena confiança dele em mim.

Desde que me tornei Auror, sempre fui tratada de forma diferente no quartel. Eu era de longe a mais nova entre eles, a única mulher e o pior: Parenta direta dos Black.

Eu tive que construir aos poucos a minha moral e confiança dentre meus colegas de trabalho. Mas, Moody, por mais estranho que isto possa soar, ele sempre confiou em mim. Ele nunca hesitou em me dar um caso, sempre me deu voz nas reuniões. Sempre me tratou como igual. Nunca soube exatamente o porquê.

Como não fazia ideia de onde Remus morava, nutri minhas esperanças para que ele ainda se encontrasse no Largo Grimmauld com o meu primo.

"Até amanhã, Williamsson, Rufo." Disse, saindo porta à fora em direção do elevador. Não demorou muito até que as grades douradas se abrissem. Por sorte, o elevador não estava cheio. Apenas uma pessoa se encontrava lá dentro.

"Bom dia, Arthur." Disse, adentrando o elevador.

"Bom dia, Tonks. Dia agitado este para os Aurores, não?" Acenei com a cabeça. "Soube que Olho-Tonto passou quase três horas dentro da sala do Ministro junto com a Umbridge."

"Verdade. Ela resolveu pegar no nosso pé agora. Todo mundo sabe que nem ela e nem o Ministro vão com a cara da Ordem. E ela esta usando o fato de grande parte dos Aurores fazerem parte da Ordem para manipular o Ministro."

"Sim, sim. Pelo que eu soube, ela convenceu o Ministro de interferir em Hogwarts. Parece-me que ela ganhou um cargo."

Soltei uma risadinha involuntária e Arthur franziu o cenho.

"Ora, mas do que está rindo?"

"Dumbledore. Ele deve estar rindo de tudo isto agora." Arthur deu um meio sorriso.

"Dumbledore é um homem inteligente. Ele sabe como lidar com o Fudge."

"Imagine a sapa da Umbridge. Mas, que seja. Pelo menos não corro mais o risco de esbarrar com ela pelos corredores do Ministério."

As portas do elevador se abriram para o Átrio.

"Bom! Tenho que ir, Arthur. Tenho que resolver um assunto para o Alastor. Vemos-nos por ai!"

"Até!"

Saí do elevador e me misturei à multidão. Assim que alcancei à chaminé mais próxima, tratei de entrar e me direcionar ao Largo. Desaparatei diretamente na porta da casa número 12. Bati na porta e esperei ser atendida pelo elfo maltrapilho que era Monstro.

O mau humor de sempre estampado na cara dele. O nariz, grande e arqueado, a boca entortando para baixo. Ele me olhou e disse.

"O que deseja, traidora do sangue?"

"Olá, doce Monstro. Licença. Preciso entrar." Ironizei.

O elfo me olhou feio e me deu passagem. Atravessei o corredor e fui até a cozinha. Sirius se encontrava sentado na mesma cadeira que eu o deixei. Ele lia algo em um pergaminho. Não demorou muito até que percebesse a minha presença. Ele levantou o olhar até mim.

"Ora, priminha. Mas, o que faz aqui novamente?"

"Priminha é a minha avó."

"Ora, não fale assim da vovó Druella, Tonton. Ela até que era legal."

"Ah, cala a boca, Sirius."

"Mas, o que te traz aqui, Tonton?"

"Eu vim atrás de Remus, mas pelo que vejo, ele não está mais aqui."

"Ora, mas o que minha priminha Tonton quer com meu amigo Reminho?" Sirius me olhava com uma sobrancelha arquiada e o rosto em chacota.

"Nada que te interesse."

"Hummm, Tonton se interessou pelo cavalheiro, foi?"

"Não é nada disto, seu pervertido! Eu vim em nome de Moody, entregar um recado." Respirei fundo para não pular no pescoço daquele cachorro. "Você sabe onde que ele está?" Sirius riu.

"Calma, Tonton. Não precisa ficar tão estressadinha. Ele foi levar uma mensagem ao Dumby e já já estará de volta para a reunião da Ordem."

"Se é assim, esperarei aqui." Dei um sorriso para meu 'priminho' e me sentei em uma das cadeiras vazias. "Ele não deve se demorar."

Passei a tarde inteira esperando por Remus. Quando já havia anoitecido, Sirius interrompeu nossa conversa e chamou:

"MONSTRO!" O elfo apareceu na cozinha, com a mesma cara emburrada de sempre.

"Sim, mestre?" Ele disse em um tom entediado.

"Prepare um jantar para 20 pessoas. É noite de reunião da Ordem e logo logo eles estarão aqui."

"O que desejar, mestre." O elfo se curvou levemente para frente em uma fraca reverencia e se voltou para o fogão, para começar à cozinha. Não muito tempo depois, o cheiro de comida tomou conta da cozinha. Eu estava tão faminta que o aroma de carne e tempero era como uma verdadeira tortura.

"Six, qual a freqüência das reuniões da ordem?"

"Não sei. Não tem um tempo exato. Geralmente quando acontece algum evento relacionado ao Voldmort." O som daquele nome me deu arrepios.

"Então, é por causa do que aconteceu no ministério hoje?"

"Sim, mas de vez em quando Dumby faz umas reuniões para agitar a noite dele." Revirei os olhos e dei um mero sorriso.

"Mas, porque estas perguntas sobre a ordem?"

"Nada. Só curiosidade mesmo."

"E como vai nosso querido amigo Schimigeour?"

"Você sabe o quanto ele te adora, né? Faz dois anos que ele só trabalha no teu caso." Sirius riu.

"Mas, sempre fui bom em jogos de esconde-esconde." Eu ri.

"Ele sabe que você está com a Ordem, Six. E se você está com a Ordem, está com Dumbledore. Ele sabe que não vai te encontrar. E mesmo que encontrasse, Dumbledore interferiria."

"Eu sempre soube que meu charme maroto encantava o Dumby. Desde a época de escola. Sempre fui o maroto favorito dele!" Sirius deu uma piscadela para mim.

"Convencido."

"Convencido não. Realista." Eu ri.

Mais ou menos uma hora depois, a campainha tocou. Desta vez, Sirius não precisou falar nada. Monstro foi direto atender a porta. Logo em seguida, um Remus ensopado de chuva apareceu na cozinha.

"Desculpe o atraso. Parece-me que Dumbledore anda tendo um dia difícil. Quase não consegui falar com ele sob-" Logo que ele percebeu a minha presença, parou de falar. "Oh, olá, Tonks. Você de novo por aqui?"

"Sim." Levantei-me e fui até ele. "Dessa vez vim por você." Ele me olhou com um semblante surpreso. "Vim trazer esta mensagem de Alastor para você." Busquei o pergaminho dobrado em meu bolso e ofereci a ele.

"Oh, certo." Ele parecia meio desapontado.

"Mas, o que será que Moody quer com você, Reminho?" Remus revirou os olhos com a ultima palavra de Sirius. Pegou a mensagem de minha mão e desdobrou cuidadosamente. Ele leu a mensagem umas duas vezes. "E então?"

"Ele só estava avisando que não vai poder comparecer à reunião esta noite e me pediu para fazer uma coisa para ele."

"E que coisa seria esta?"

"Não meta seu focinho onde não é chamado, Padfoot." Sirius riu.

"Então, a coisa é seria, Reminho?"

"Como eu disse antes," Remus sentou-se em uma das cadeiras. "Não meta seu focinho onde não é chamado." Eu dei uma risadinha e me sentei na cadeira ao lado de Remus.

"Que horas você pretende ir embora, priminha?"

"Porque a pressa, Six? Você não me ama mais?" Fingi um biquinho.

"Haha. Muito engraçadinha você. Mas, como eu já disse, hoje tem reunião da ordem. A senhorita não pode ficar."

"Humm." Foi tudo que eu disse.

"Ah, Six. Deixe de ser chato. Deixe que Tonks nos faça companhia!" Remus interferiu.

"Você está muito animadinho para o meu gosto, Lupin." Sirius o olhava, desconfiado e Lupin riu.

"Digamos que teremos uma surpresinha para você nesta reunião, Six."

Sirius rolou os olhos, mas não disse mais nada. Meia hora depois a Ordem foi chegando, um à um. Dédalo Diggle foi o primeiro à chegar e dez minutos depois, o cozinha estava cheia de bruxos e bruxos. Alguns, sentados, lendo pergaminhos, outros conversando sobre o acontecido no Ministério da Magia esta manhã. Não passei despercebida por muito tempo. Quase todos haviam chegado quando Minerva McGonagall me viu e logo veio em minha direção.

"Ninfadora, o que faz aqui?" Minerva perguntou

"Ela é o novo membro da Ordem, Minerva." Lupin falou alto o bastante para que todos na cozinha ouvissem.

"Mas, o que?" Sirius exclamou, surpreso.

"Qual o problema, Sirius?" Lupin questionou.

"Ela é uma criança. Não pode entrar numa Ordem com intenção de combater o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos." Toda a cozinha se encontrava em silencio. Todos apenas escutavam a discussão.

"Sabe de uma coisa curiosa, Sirius? Ela é tão criança quanto eu e você quando entramos na Ordem. Talvez mais madura do que você na idade dela."

"Não me venha com historinhas, Remus. Quem vai proteger-la numa ação da Ordem?" Sirius já havia elevado a voz em um tom de quase grito. Porem, Remus continuava calmo.

"Ela mesma. Ela é uma grande Auror, Sirius. Não é à toa que ela foi recrutada por indicação do próprio Alastor Moody. E Dumbledore não hesitou nem por um segundo em mandar a carta. Ela _não _é mais criança, Sirius. Não precisa mais da proteção do priminho."

"Mas..." Sirius não conseguiu sequer terminar a frase.

"Sem querer interromper a discussão saudável dos senhores, mas devo concordar Remus, Sirius. A senhorita Tonks, é maior de idade, ela pode entrar para a Ordem."

"Obrigada, Albus." Remus falou. Todos na sala estavam tão distraídos com a discussão que nem perceberam a chegada do bruxo.

"Bem, só eu acho que esta decisão cabe a mim e não ao meu primo ou ao Remus?"

"Perdão, Tonks. Estava apenas tentando ajudar." Eu olhei para Remus e acenei com a cabeça.

"Eu sei. Mas, esta decisão continua cabendo apenas à mim. E Sirius, você não é meu pai. Eu sei muito bem o que é bom para mim ou não."

"E então? A senhorita aceita ou não?" Todos os presentes me olhavam, esperando por uma resposta.

"Aceito."

**N/A: Oii!**

**Então. Esse capítulo está um pouco mais longo como pedido por algumas pessoas. **

**Queria agradecer à Paula Strauch por me incentivar a publicar a minha primeira fic. **

**Definitivamente, Tonks e Lupin formam o melhor OTP de Harry Potter e Tonks sempre foi minha personagem favorita. **

**Queria agradecer as outras três meninas que mandaram review! Vou tentar atualizar a fic o máximo que eu puder no menor período de tempo possível!**

**Por favor! Digam-me o que acharam! Mandem reviews, para eu saber o que vocês querem que eu melhore ou até mesmo para vocês me darem dicas! Espero que estejam gostando (:**

**xxxx**


	3. Bad Mood

**She Loves You**

**Bad Mood**

E lá estava eu. Prestes a bater na porta da casa dos meus pais. "Olá, mãe! Tudo bem com a senhora? Então... Eu vim aqui para te a avisar que eu me aliei à Ordem para combater o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos." Definitivamente não me parece a melhor coisa para se dizer a mulher que mais se importa com o teu bem estar.

Lembro-me muito bem reação da minha mãe quando anunciei que me tornaria Auror. A mulher quase teve um acesso.

Respirei fundo e bati na porta. Agradecia silenciosamente à mim mesma por ter aceitado a companhia de Remus, que se encontrava ao meu lado, naquele momento. Pelo menos ele impediria que meus pais me matassem.

Não demorou muito e a senhora de cabelos pretos e olhos claros abriu a porta.

"Ninphadora! Remus! Mas, o que fazem aqui?"

"Olá, mamãe." Respondi.

"Andrômeda." Remus acenou.

"Entrem! Entrem! Por favor." Minha mãe disse, enquanto abria espaço para que passássemos pela porta. "O que os trouxe aqui tão tarde?"

"Preciso conversar com a senhora, mamãe." Minha mãe direcionou um olhar inquisitório à Remus.

"Mas, o que há de tão urgente que não possa esperar até amanhã?"

"Andrômeda, venho em nome da ordem junto com tua filha para torná-la ciente da união de Nimphadora, para com a Ordem, já que como pais dela, é um assunto de interesse seu." Remus se adiantou.

Nunca fiquei tão feliz de alguém falar por mim. Esperei ansiosa pela resposta da minha mãe. Tudo que eu vi era ela ficando gradativamente mais branca e eu tinha certeza de isto não tinha nada haver com a metomorfomagia dela.

"NIMPHADORA TONKS. POSSO SABER DO QUE DIABRETES REMUS ESTÁ FALANDO?"

"É verdade, mamãe. Eu fui recrutada por Albus ainda esta manhã. E durante a reunião desta noite, eu aceitei, virando membro oficial da Ordem."

"MAS O QUE TE DEU NA CABEÇA? VOCÊ QUER MORRER? NÃO TEM NOÇÃO DE ONDE ESTÁ SE METENDO NÃO, SUA MALUCA?"

"Calma, mãe. Eu sou Auror. Sei me proteger."

"Auror é a mãe. Voldemort é o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso de todos os tempos!" Eu vi o rosto de minha mãe mudar de feição repentinamente. De desespero para raiva. "Remus John Lupin, como pode deixar uma menina entrar para a Ordem? Não tem noção do perigo que a colocou? FICOU MALUCO? Logo você. O maroto responsável?! Ora. "

"Calma, Andrômeda. Sua filha já é grandinha o bastante para saber o que faz! Além do mais, quem a recrutou foi o próprio Dumbledore. E eu apoio a decisão. Sua filha é uma notória Auror e uma bruxa excepcional."

Por um momento não sabia o que fazer. Apenas senti as o sangue esquentando meu rosto e minhas bochechas adquirindo um tom de escarlate.

"Ãhm. Obrigada, Remus, mas continuo achando minha preocupação valida. Minha menina não deveria estar metida numa briga que não é dela."

"Mas, a briga é dela sim, Andrômeda. Desculpe-me por te enfrentar, mas esta guerra é de todos nós. De todo o mundo bruxo. E acredito que sua filha anda se mostrando uma peça fundamental para nossa luta. Se há riscos, sim, há. Mas, se for assim, deixaremos todos de lutar e nos submeteremos todas à vontade de Voldemort. Espero que entenda. Apoio a entrada de sua filha à Ordem. Eu me importo o bastante com ela para tentar meu máximo para mantê-la segura e Sirius se esforçará duplamente. Confie nela."

Minha mãe não se convenceu. Ela discutiu comigo e Remus até se cansar.

Acabamos sendo convencidos por ela de ficar para jantar (de novo).

Papai chegou pouco antes de mamãe terminar de por a mesa.

"Ora, mas que coisa boa! Dora! Você em casa?!" Ele havia acabado de aparatar e sorria para mim perto da porta. Corri para ele e o abracei forte.

"Papai! Mas, que saudade."

"Você não me aparece mais por aqui! Não me ama mais, menina?"

"Ora, não me venha com chantagens emocionais! Sabe que ando muito ocupada nos últimos tempos..."

"De fato. Moody havia me reportado sobre isto." Ele sorriu para mim. "Quatro bruxos em duas semanas. Quase um recorde." Ri.

"Ah, não exagere!" Mas, minha resposta veio tarde demais.

"Ora, se não é o jovem Remus. Não o vejo desde a época em que os marotos reuniam-se na casa de James."

"Ted! Quanto tempo! Mas, o senhor não mudou nada!" Remus sorria cordial. Meu pai aproximou-se de Remus e deram um aperto de mão.

"E como vai a peste do Sirius?"

"HÁ! O perturbado de sempre! Só que mais rabugento. Coisas da idade..." Meu pai deu uma gargalhada.

"E no que anda trabalhando?"

"Bem, atualmente, a pedido do próprio Dumbledore, estou cuidando pessoalmente de alguns assuntos da Ordem!"

"Ora, mas que bom! Este mundo bruxo precisa de mais bruxos como você!" Pigarreie.

"Humm" Disse

"Sim, Dora?"

"Papai, eu vim aqui por motivos de força maior. Precisava contar para você e para a mamãe que entrei para a Ordem. Bem, e como já imaginava que a mamãe não reagiria bem a noticia, trouxe Remus comigo, na esperança de que ela não fizesse nenhum escândalo e nem tentasse me matar, ou me prender no armário sobe a escada."

Por um momento, meu pai ficou branco e depois começou a ficar vermelho. Um minuto depois ele começou a rir.

"Quer dizer então que a Drômedinha fez escândalo? DRÔ! VEM AQUI!" Segurei a risada. Eu e meu pai éramos muito parecidos. Eu já sabia bem o que ele iria fazer.

Minha mãe veio correndo porta a dentro. As bochechas vermelhas e o semblante preocupado.

"O que houve?"

"Nossa filhinha!"

"O que tem ela?"

"Ela entrou para a Ordem! Não é MARAVILHOSO?"

"MAS O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ, TED TONKS? NÃO TEM MAIS AMOR À VIDA DA TUA FILHA NÃO? QUER VER ELA MORTINHA DA SILVA? NÃO TEM NOÇÃO DO PERIGO NÃO? QUER PERDER A ÚNICA FILHA QUE TEM?"

"Calma, mulher! Não é nenhum fim do mundo" Meu pai fazia uma cara de sínico.

"NÃO É NENHUM FIM DO MUNDO PARA VOCÊ QUE NÃO SE PREOCUPA COM NADA NESTA VIDA! OH, MERLIN, ME AJUDE!" Os cabelos de minha mãe estavam tão vermelhos que doía-me os olhos, tentando olhar.

Eu, papai e Remus começaram a gargalhar. O que só piorou a situação. O sangue da mulher subiu para o rosto e ela disse.

"Pois bem! O jantar vai ser fígado de dragão. E ai de quem deixar alguma coisa no prato."

O resto do jantar foi composto por risadinhas e suspiro de tristeza pelo jantar horroroso.

Papai me pareceu realmente feliz por saber que eu agora fazia parte da Ordem e mamãe continuava irremediavelmente aborrecida.

Depois de jantarmos, eu e Remus nos despedimos de meus pais e voltamos para casa se Sirius.

Ele no recebeu com um sorriso de escárnio.

"E então Ninphinha? Como foi dar as noticias para tia Andrômeda? Ela gostou da idéia?"

"Six, bem lembrado. Mamãe mandou para você um pouco do fígado de Dragão. E ela pediu que aproveitasse muito o juntar." Sorri para ele e comecei a subir as escadas. "Ah! Já que agora faço parte da Ordem, passarei a morar aqui, okay, priminho? Não tem problema. Eu fico com o quarto de Régulo." Dei tchauzinho e continuei a subir as escadas.

A ultima coisa que ouvi foi a risada debochada de Remus e

"CALA A BOCA, LOBINHO SARNENTO!"

**N/A:**

**Oi, pessoal!**

**Desculpa a demora para postar o capítulo! Eu voltei de intercâmbio e tive que re-organizar toda a minha vida para o terceiro ano e acabei esquecendo-me da fic.**

**E ai? Gostaram do capítulo? Acho que perdi o jeito depois de tanto tempo sem escrever. Haha.**

**E o que esperam para os próximos capítulos? O que querem ler? Estão gostando de como estou compondo os personagens? Mandem Reviews, me digam o que acham! ((:**

**xxxx**


	4. Nothing Will Change

**She Loves You **

**Nothing will change**

Acordei cheia de energia aquela manhã. Fazia tempo que eu não me levantava tão determinada assim. Finalmente eu encontrei um propósito. Não era mais apenas correr atrás de bruxos babacas. Eu estava ajudando a combater o Lorde das Trevas. Pode parecer loucura minha, mas aquilo me dava energia. Eu já estava cansada daquela rotina sem graça. Todos os dias só brincando de pega-pega com bruxos de quinta, escrevendo memorandos para o tapado do Fudge e ouvindo as piadinhas infames de Rufo.

Não que eu não goste de ser Auror. Eu gosto. Só que estava começando a ficar fácil demais. Não era nenhum desafio pegar bruxos de 21 anos de idade que são burros o bastante para conjurar uma das maldições imperdoáveis. É sério. Aqueles panacas me irritam. Tem que ser muito retardado para pedir para ir para Azkaban.

Quando eu desci para tomar café, encontrei Sirius dormindo bêbado em cima da mesa da cozinha. Meus olhinhos brilharam com a grande ideia que me veio à cabeça. Cheguei perto do meu primo fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Tirei minha varinha do bolso e pensei: "_Aguamenti"_

Um jato d'agua saiu de minha varinha direto na cara de Sirius. O susto foi tão grande que ele caiu no chão.

"Acorda, Pulguento." Eu disse, rindo.

"Merda!" ele exclamou, se levantando. "Para que eu fui deixar você morar aqui?" Ele se virou em minha direção apontou o dedo para mim. "Você é a pulga da minha vida!"

"'A'? Pensei que tivesse várias, priminho. E por falar em pulgas, bem que você está merecendo um banho, não acha?"

"Ah, cala a boca, pirralha!"

"Pirralha é os cambal, vira-lata." Fui até ele e o empurrei escada acima. "Vamos. Vá tomar um banho. Tudo indica que teu afilhado chega hoje."

"O que? O Harry? Mesmo?"

"Não só o Harry, mas boa parte dos membros da Ordem vão vir se hospedar aqui a partir de hoje, e acho que eles esperam um anfitrião limpo e cheiroso esperando por eles."

"Ei, eu sou Sírius Black. Eu sou cheiroso."

"Tá. E eu sou Nymphadora Tonks e estou sentindo uma catinga de cachorro que não toma banho a meses e Whisky de fogo. Agora vai tomar banho!"

Sirius voltou à cozinha cerca de uns 15 minutos depois e Monstro nos serviu Omeletes e suco de abóbora. Com a carranca de sempre, mas dessa vez murmurava alguma coisa sobre como a Srª Black ficaria desgostosa ao descobrir que o próprio filho trazia lobisomens para dentro de casa.

'Que lobisomem?' pensei. Espera. Sirius não chamou Remus de lobinho ontem à noite? Será? Ai. Meu. Merlin. Remus é um lobisomem?

"Nynphynha, o que houve?"

"Que? O que?"

"Você está a meio século com este garfo a meio caminho da boca, olhando para o nada."

"Estou, é? Nem percebi. É que eu estou pensando em umas coisas. Me distrai."

"Pensando no Reminho, Nymphis?"

"Que? De onde você tirou isto? E vê se para de me inventar apelidos!"

"Está na cara que está rolando um climinha entre vocês dois. Nymphita, meu bem, você tem queda por lobinhos deprimidos agora é?"

"Ai, Sirius. Que humor mais ácido para uma hora dessas. Vê se engole o veneno, por favor. Não é nada disso. Eu só estava querendo perguntar. Quando você chama Remus de lobinho, é por brincadeira ou porque ele é um lobisomem?"

"Ton Ton, querida, que tipo de pergunta é esta? Está ficando bem marota, hein prima? Bem, porque você mesmo não pergunta a ele, já que pelo barulho da porta, ele deve ter acabado de chegar."

Verdade. Eu estava tão obstinada à tirar essa informação do Sirius que nem sequer ouvi o barulho da porta de frente batendo e o som de passos no corredor.

"Bom dia, Sirius, Tonks." Remus disse com um sorriso.

"Boas notícias. Lobinho?"

"Acabei de receber um Patronum de Dumbledore avisando que a missão de resgate acontecerá esta noite ainda." Remus virou-se em minha direção. "Tonks, você está escalada junto com a Guarda Avançada para o resgate. Você vai ter um papel especial."

"Uhhhh! Missão especial no primeiro dia de Ordem. Está cotada, hein, Ton Ton..."

"Pelas calças de Merlin, Sirius! Cala a boca!" Respirei para me acalmar, antes que eu voasse naquela criatura "E então, Remus? Qual seria esta missão?"

"Não sei se chegou ao seu conhecimento, mas Harry foi expulso de Hogwarts por exercer a magia fora da escola. Só que ele só o fez porque era uma situação de emergência. O primo dele estava sendo atacado por um dementador e Harry apenas o salvou."

"Acho que devo ter ouvido alguém comentando sobre este caso pelo Ministério ontem, mas não tenho certeza. Mas, se foi em legítima defesa, então não é caso de expulsão. Qual feitiço ele ultilizou?"

"O Pratrono, mas a questão é que Fudge não está nem ai se ele usou o feitiço em legitima defesa ou não. Fudge só quer um bom motivo para expulsa-lo não só de Hogwarts, mas do mundo bruxo."

"Tudo isto porque Fudge é um medroso e não quer aceitar que o Lorde das Trevas está de volta?" Levei as mãos ao rosto. "Aquele covarde." Levantei da mesa e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro. "Aquele homem me dá repulsa. Como ele consegue ser tão..."

"Acalme-se, Tonks. A maior questão agora não é esta. Então. Como eu mesmo disse, o primo de Harry foi atacado por um dementador e por isto, quero que você escolte os Dursley para longe da Rua dos Alfeneiros. Leve-os para um lugar seguro. O resto de nós, escoltaremos Harry para cá."

"Tudo bem, então."

"Só tome cuidado com os métodos que usará para leva-los já que eles não são os maiores fãs da magia."

"Sem problema!" Esperei Sirius sair da cozinha e respirei fundo para ganhar coragem. "Remus, eu posso falar com você?"

"Claro, Tonks. Algum problema?" Agora, olhando-o mais de perto, era visível as várias cicatrizes que ele possuía no rosto e pescoço. Eram apenas alguns tons mais claras que sua pele, mas ainda assim, visíveis.

"Então, eu nem sei como te perguntar uma coisa dessas." As feições dele mudaram de cordial, para preocupado.

"Pode falar." Fechei os olhos por um segundo tentando formular uma frase que contivesse sentido.

"Eu não quero te ofender nem nada, é que não sei outro jeito de perguntar." Respirei fundo mais uma vez. "Você é mesmo um lobisomem ou é apenas brincadeira do meu primo?" Ele ficou branco, e por um momento não disse absolutamente nada. Ele respirou fundo, passou a mãos no cabelo de uma forma nervosa.

"Sou, Tonks. Sou sim." Eu não respondi. Apenas continuei olhando para ele, não com pena, mas imaginando o quanto ele devia sofrer com isso. Não era fácil ser lobisomem e viver na comunidade bruxa. Os bruxos não aceitam. Sem contar que cada transformação é um sofrimento.

Não pensei muito. Não sei porque, apenas agi por impulso e o abracei. E por um longo tempo ficamos assim. Eu com a cabeça enterrada em seu peito e ele com uma mão em minhas costas e outra em meus cabelos, acariciando-os como se fosse eu que precisasse de consolo.

Sei lá. Eu não conseguia sentir medo, nem repulsa. Só tristeza, ao pensar no quanto ele sofria por causa disso. Eu pensava em como ele me tratava com carinho e cuidado quando eu era pequena. E como eu senti falta quando ele se afastou, depois da morte de James e a prisão de Sirius. Eu não queria que ele se afastasse novamente de mim. Eu queria que ele ficasse em minha vida. Eu queria que ele ficasse para sempre. Eu não podia perde-lo de novo.

Lobisomem ou não, eu sempre amaria Remus.

**N.A: **

**Oi, leitores! Me perdoem pela demora para postar. Eu estou em pleno terceiro ano e está difícil de ter tempo e inspiração para escrever. **

**Mas, e ai? Gostaram do capítulo? Me contem na review! E depois do drama tem que vir um pouco de comédia, né? No próximo capítulo, Tonks vai na primeira missão pela Ordem resgatar os Dursley. **

**E quais são as expectativas para esses dois? Será que Sírius está certo? Espero que sim! Hahaha**

**Mandem review! Acham que tenho que melhorar alguma coisa? **

**Até o próximo capítulo! **

**xxxxx**


	5. First Adventure

**First Adventure**

Estava' na hora da missão. Eu havia encontrado uma forma mais fácil de despistar os Dursley. Mandei uma carta para a tal da Petúnia dizendo que eles ganharam um concurso idiota e os trouxas acreditaram. Eu ainda estava meio chocada com tudo que eu havia descoberto. Só que mais que isto. Eu estava chocada com a reação de Remus. Ele me tratou como se estivesse triste por mim e não por ele. Mas, lobisomem era ele...

Vai, Tonks. Concentra. Não é hora para isso. O que importa agora é a missão. Depois você resolve seus conflitos internos.

Não era nenhuma missão difícil. Teríamos apenas que tirar Harry da casa dos trouxas e trazê-lo de volta em segurança. A Guarda Avançada já estava à minha espera quando desci as escadas. A Guarda era composta por Remus, Quim Shacklbolt, Emilina Vance, Sturgio Podmore, Hestia Jones, Elifas Dodge e Dédalo Diggle.

"Mudança de planos. Já dei um jeito nos trouxas." Sirius deu um risadinha ao fundo.

"Cala a boca, cachorro." Remus falou. "Como, Tonks?"

"Mandei uma carta para a trouxa dizendo que eles ganharam um concurso idiota e eles nem piscaram para ir buscar o prêmio."

"Ora, ora! Não é que sua prima já pegou o espírito da coisa, Black?!" Disse Olho-Tonto. Terminei de descer as escadas e me juntei à Guarda Avançada, olhei para Sírius com o meu sorriso mais largo e ele me devolveu um olhar de irritação.

"Pois bem. Tonks, você vai no lugar de Dédalo. E Dédalo, você vai para a retaguarda, junto a Quim." Eu e Dédalo assentimos e fomos todos em direção à porta.

"Tchau, Six!"

"Não morra, TonTon!"

Voamos em formação para Surrey. Olho-Tonto liderava, seguidos por mim e Remus. Logo atrás vinha Elifas, Sturgio e Hestia. Quim e Dédalo por fim, nos seguia na retaguarda. Depois de uma hora voando em velocidade máxima, chegamos à casa número quatro da Rua dos Alfeneiros. Descemos de nossas vassouras e seguimos até a porta dos fundos que dava para a cozinha.

"Alohomora!" Olho-Tonto disse.

A fechadura da porta fex um clique e Alastor abriu a porta. Entramos todos. A casa estava escura e passado pela cozinha, senti algo frio em minhas mãos e um baque com som de estilhaços se seguindo.

"Ops..." Quebrei um prato, acho.

Moody resmungou e seguimos devagar até as escadas. Ouvimos uma porta se abrir no andar superior e a silhueta de um garoto segurando uma varinha apareceu no corredor. Paramos, já no corredor e alguns ainda subindo a escada.

"Baixe a varinha, garoto, antes que você arranque os olhos de alguém." A voz de Olho-Tonto ressonou no escuro.

"Professor Moody?" O garoto, que eu presumi ser Harry. Quem mais poderia ser? Dã!

"Não sei quanto ao "Professor", nunca cheguei a ensinar muito tempo, não é mesmo? Vem até aqui queremos ver você direito." Porém o garoto não se aproximou. Apenas abaixou a varinha.

"Tudo bem, Harry. Viemos buscar você." Remus disse.

"Professor Lupin?" Ele me pareceu surpreso. "É o senhor?" Eu não aguentei de curiosidade. Precisava ver o rosto dele. Aiiii, será que ele parece com o Jay Jay?

"Porque estamos todos parados no escuro? Lumus!" Eu não me aguentei de curiosidade e iluminei o local. Casas trouxas são muito curiosas, de fato.

O garoto olhava para Lupin que estava ao meu lado. O garoto o olhava com um olhar de pena, mesmo tentando devolver o sorriso radiante de Remus. O garoto era a cópia mais perfeita de James do que eu imaginava.

"Ahhh, ele é igualzinho ao que eu imaginei. E ai, beleza, Harry?!"

"É, vejo o que quis dizer, Remus. Ele é a cara do James." Quim disse.

"Exceto pelos olhos. São os olhos de Lily." Exclamou Elifas.

"Você tem certeza de que é ele, Lupin? Seria uma grossa mancada se levássemos um Comensal da Morte fazendo-se passar por Harry." Olho-Tonto disse, sendo desconfiado de tudo, como sempre. "Deveriamos perguntar a ele alguma coisa que só o verdadeiro Potter saiba. A não ser que alguém tenha trazido um pouco de Veritaserum."

"Harry, que forma assume seu patrono?" Remus perguntou.

"De veado." Ele respondeu.

"É ele mesmo, Olho-Tonto."

Harry veio em direção às escadas, quardou a varinha no bolso e começou a descer.

"Não guarde a varinha ai, garoto!" Berrou Moody. "E sepegar fogo? Bruxos mais sábios que você já perderam as nádegas, sabe?!" Sério? Que legal.

"Quem é que você ouviu dizer que perdeu a nádega?" Eu perguntei.

"Não se preocupe com isso, e você guarde a varinha longe do bolso traseiro!" Vociferou Olho-Tonto. Esse homem só sabe gritar. Não sei como nunca me deu nos nervos. "Medidas de segurança elementares para uso da varinha, ninguém se preocupa mais com elas." Rolei os olhos. Ele sai andando para a cozinha. A perna de metal de Moody conseguia fazer um som oco até mesmo no carpete grosso que forrava a casa dos trouxas. "E estou vendo você."

Fui seguindo Moody e vi Remus puxar assunto com Harry.

"Eu... vocês estão realmente com sorte que os Durley tenham saído..." Ouvi o garoto sussurrar.

"Sorte nada! Fui eu que os tirei do caminho. Mandei uma carta pelo correio dos trouxas dizendo que estavam entre os finalistas do Concurso Gramado Mais Bem Cuidado da Grã-Bretanha. Eles estão a caminho da festa de entrega do prêmio neste momento... ou pensam que estão."

"Vamos embora, não vamos? Logo?" Harry perguntou.

"Quase imediatamente. Vamos só aguardar o sinal verde." Remus respondeu.

"Aonde vamos? Para A Toca?"

"Não, não para A Toca." Lupin disse, enquanto conduzia Harry para a cozinha. Todos os seguiam. "Arriscado demais. Montamos o quartel-general em um lugar difícil de encontrar. Levou algum tempo..."

"Este é o Alastor Moody, Harry." Disse Remus, apontando para o chefinho.

"É, eu sei."

"E essa é Nynphadora..."

"Não _me_ chame de Nynphadora." Não, até você, Remuuuus. "Sou Tonks."

"Nynphadora Tonks, que prefere ser conhecida apenas pelo sobrenome." Melhor assim, Lu.

"Você também ia preferir se a tonta da sua mãe tivesse lhe dado o nome de _Nynphadora._" Sussurei.

Parei de prestar atenção na conversa dos moçoilos e comecei a analisar a casa. Trouxas e suas manias.

"Muito limpos, não são, esses trouxas. Meu pai nasceu trouxa e é um velho porcalhão. Suponho que isto vario como acontece entre os bruxos?"

"Hum, é..." O garoto se virou para Remus. "Escute, o que é que está acontecendo que eu não recebi uma palavra de ninguém, que é que Vol..." Garoto corajoso.

"_Cale-se!_" Moody vociferou.

"Quê!"

"Não vamos falar nada aqui. É arriscado demais. Pombas. Não para de prender desde que aquele desgraçado usou." Ele se referia ao olho mágico e com um ruído grosseiro de arroto, ele tirou o olho.

"Olho-Tonto, você sabe que isso é nojento, não sabe?" Eu falei

"Me arranje um copo d'agua, por favor, Harry." O garoto não se demorou a conseguir um. "Saúde!" Moody jogou o olho dentro do copo. "Quero ter uma visibilidade de trezentos e sessenta graus na viagem de volta.

"Como vamos chegar a este lugar ... a esse lugar a que a gente está indo?" Perguntou Harry.

"Vassouras." Disse Remus. "É o único jeito. Você é jovem demais para aparatar, eles devem estar vigiando a rede de Flu e vai nos custar mais do que a nossa vida montar uma chave de portal sem autorização."  
"Remo contou que você é um bom piloto." Disse Quim.  
"E excelente" Confirmou Remus, consultando o relógio. "Em todo o caso, é melhor você ir fazer a mala, Harry, queremos estar prontos para partir quando recebermos o sinal."  
"Vou ajudá-lo" Me ofereci, só para ver como era um quarto trouxa.  
Segui Harry de volta ao quarto dele.  
"Que lugar engraçado." Comentei. "É um pouco limpo demais, entende o que quero dizer? Um pouco estranho. Ah, agora está melhor" Disse, quando Harry acendeu a luz do quarto dele.

O quarto de Harry me parecia o quarto de um bruxo normal. Nada excessivamente limpo ou arumado. A maioria dos livros que possuía estava espalhada pelo chão, a gaiola da coruja precisava ser limpa, e estava começando a feder, havia um malão aberto em cima da cama, deixando à mostra uma mistura confusa de roupas de trouxa e vestes de bruxo que haviam transbordado por todo o chão à volta.  
Harry começou a recolher os livros e a atirá-los apressadamente no malão. Eu parei diante do armário para me olhar no espelho do lado interno da porta.  
"Sabe, acho que roxo não é bem a minha cor." Comentei e comecei a puxar uma mecha de cabelo. "Você não acha que me dá um ar meio doentio?"  
"Hum" Começou Harry, olhando por cima do seu livro _Os times de quadribol da Grã-Bretanha e da Irlanda_.  
"É, dá." Conclui. Que cor será que Remus acharia legal? Será que rosa fica muito infantil? Um segundo depois, seus cabelos tinham mudado para rosa-chiclete.  
"Como é que você faz isso?" Perguntou Harry, boquiaberto, quando eu abri os olhos.  
"Sou metamorfomaga." Respondi e voltei a olhar para o espelho. Olhei detodos os ângulos possíveis para meu cabelo. Ainda não tinha certeza se esta era a cor certa. "O que significa que posso mudar minha aparência à vontade" Harry me olhava como se nunca vira uma metamorfomaga na vida. "Nasci assim.  
Recebia as melhores notas em Esconderijos e Disfarces durante o treinamento para auror, sem nem precisar estudar, foi muito legal." Lembrei de como Rufus gritava, dizendo que eu trapaceei e Alastor apenas o ignorou.  
"Você é auror?" perguntou Harry, impressionado.  
"Sou. Quim também é, mas é mais graduado que eu. Eu só me formei há um ano. Quase levei bomba em Vigilância e Rastreamento. Sou muito trapalhona, você me ouviu quebrar aquele prato quando chegamos lá embaixo?"  
"Pode-se aprender a ser metamorfomago?" perguntou Harry.

Dei uma risadinha abafada.  
"Aposto que você até gostaria de esconder essa cicatriz, às vezes, hein? Seus olhos focalizaram a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa do garoto."  
"Gostaria " murmurou Harry virando as costas

"Bom, acho que você vai ter de aprender pelo método difícil. Os metamorfomagos são realmente raros, a gente nasce com o dom, não o adquire. A maioria dos bruxos precisa de uma varinha ou de poções para mudar a aparência. Mas temos de ir andando, Harry, devíamos estar fazendo as malas" Disse. E pela bagunça que eu via naquele chão, não era para hoje.  
"Ah... é." Concordou o garoto, catando mais alguns livros. Dava para ver que ele foi criado por trouxas...  
"Não seja burro, vai ser muito mais rápido se eu... _Fazer malas!_"exclamei, agitei a varinha com um movimento longo e amplo que abarcou o chão.  
Livros, roupas, telescópio e balança, tudo levantou vôo e se precipitou rápida e desordenadamente para dentro do malão.  
"Não ficou muito arrumado" Olhei para o malão, que era um amontoado de tralhas. "Minha mãe tem um jeito para fazer as coisas entrarem arrumadinhas e até consegue que as meias se enrolem sozinhas... mas nunca aprendi como é que ela faz... é uma espécie de sacudida rápida com a varinha." Tentei.  
Uma das meias de Harry começou a se ondular lentamente, mas tornou a se achatar em cima da montoeira existente.  
"Ah, deixa pra lá." Fechei a tampa do malão "Pelo menos está tudo dentro. Isso aí está pedindo uma limpezinha, também." Apontei para a gaiola vazia. —"_Limpar_." Penas e titicas desapareceram. "Bom, agora está um pouquinho melhor. Nunca peguei o jeito desses feitiços domésticos. Certo... está tudo aí? Caldeirão? Vassoura? Uau! Uma Firebolt?" Eu nunca tinha visto uma dessas na vida. "E eu ainda vôo numa Comet 260." Comentei, com inveja. "Ah, deixa pra lá... a varinha continua no bolso da jeans? As duas nádegas continuam inteiras? O.k., vamos. _Locomotor malão_."  
O malão de Harry ergueu-se alguns centímetros do chão, guiei o malão até porta à frente, a gaiola de Edwiges na mão esquerda. Harry desceu a escada atrás de mim levando sua vassoura.  
De volta à cozinha, Moody recolocara o olho. Quim e Estúrgio examinavam uma caixa grande e branca e Héstia dava risadas com um treco que eu nunca tinha visto que encontrara ao examinar as gavetas. Remus estava endereçando uma carta aos Dursley.  
"Excelente!" Remus exclamou ao nos ver chegar. "Temos mais ou menos um minuto, acho. Talvez fosse bom irmos para o jardim e aguardarmos prontos. Harry, deixei uma carta avisando aos seus tios para não se preocuparem..."  
"Eles não vão se preocupar."Respondeu Harry.  
"... que você não corre perigo..."  
"Assim eles vão ficar deprimidos."  
"... e que você os verá no próximo verão."  
"Preciso?"  
Remus sorriu, aquele sorriso que eu adorava, mas não respondeu.  
"Venha aqui, garoto" disse Moody delicado como só ele consegue ser, acenando com a varinha para Harry se aproximar. "Preciso desiludir você."  
"O senhor precisa o quê?" Tomara que ele não queira ser Auror porque o negócio está sério para o lado trouxa dele.  
"_Feitiço da Desilusão_" explicou Moody erguendo a varinha. "Lupin disse que você tem uma Capa da Invisibilidade, mas ela não vai cobri-lo o tempo todo que estiver voando; o feitiço vai disfarçar você melhor. Agora..."  
O bruxo deu uma pancada forte no cocuruto de Harry.  
"Bem bom, Olho-Tonto" Eu disse. O garoto quase que desapareceu.  
O garoto baixou os olhos para seu corpo, ou melhor, para o que fora seu corpo, porque não parecia mais o dele. Não estava invisível; mas simplesmente assumira a cor e a textura exatas do eletrodoméstico às suas costas. Ele parecia ter se transformado em um camaleão humano.  
"Vamos."disse Moody, destrancando a porta dos fundos com a varinha.  
"Noite clara." Resmungou Moody, seu olho mágico esquadrinhando o céu. "Teria sido melhor se houvesse umas nuvens. Certo, você..." falou o bruxo para Harry com rispidez. "Vamos voar em formação cerrada. Tonks irá à sua frente, mantenha-se colado à cauda dela. Lupin vai cobrir você por baixo. Eu vou atrás. O resto ficará circulando em volta. Não saiam da formação para nada, entenderam? Se um de nós for morto..."  
"E isso pode acontecer?" perguntou Harry apreensivo, mas Moody nem sse importou em responder. "Os outros continuarão voando, não parem, não dispersem. Se nos eliminarem e você sobreviver, Harry, há uma guarda recuada de prontidão para assumir, continue a voar para oeste e ela irá se reunir a você."  
"Pare de ser tão animador, Olho-Tonto, ele vai pensar que não estamos levando isto a sério" Eu disse. Prendi o malão de Harry e a gaiola aos arreios da vassoura.  
"Estou só contando ao garoto qual é o plano." Rosnou Moody. "Nossa missão é entregá-lo ileso na sede, e se morrermos na tentativa..."  
"Ninguém vai morrer." Disse Quim Shacklebolt com sua voz grave e calmante.  
"Montem as vassouras, esse é o primeiro sinal!" comandou Remus, apontando para o céu.  
No alto, a uma grande distância, uma chuva de faíscas vermelhas brilhara entre as estrelas. Remus passou por mim e pôs a mão em meu ombro direito. Entendi o gesto como um 'boa sorte.

"Segundo sinal, vamos!" Disse Remus em voz alta ao ver mais faíscas, desta vez verdes, explodirem lá no alto.

Subimos ao céu a toda velocidade. Todos em sua posição de formação. Tudo corria bem.

"Tudo à esquerda, tudo à esquerda, tem um trouxa olhando para o céu!" Gritou Moody ao fundo. Dei uma "Precisamos ganhar mais altura... subam mais quatrocentos metros!"

Subimos cada vez mais alto, e eu pude ouvi uma gargalhada vinda do garoto.

"Rumar para o sul!" Gritou Olho-Tonto. "Cidade à frente!" Eles viraram para a direita a fim de evitar sobrevoar a cintilante teia de luzes lá embaixo. "Rumar para sudeste e continuar subindo, há umas nuvens baixas à frente que podem nos esconder!" gritou Moody. Eu sabia muito bem onde isto iria dar.  
"Não vamos entrar em nuvens!" Gritei, zangada. "Vamos nos encharcar, Olho-Tonto!"  
Se ele achava que eu molharia meu cabelo, logo agora. Ahhh, eu não ia mesmo.

Alterávamos o curso a intervalos, segundo as instruções de Olho-Tonto.  
"Dobrar para sudeste!" Berrou Moody. "Queremos evitar a estrada!"

"Devíamos retroceder um pouco, para nos certificar de que não estamos sendo seguidos!" Gritou Moody.  
"VOCÊ FICOU DOIDO, OLHO-TONTO?" Berrei. "Estamos congelados nas vassouras! Se continuarmos a nos desviar da rota, só vamos chegar na semana que vem! Além do mais, já estamos quase chegando!"  
"Hora de iniciar a descida!" ouvi a voz de Remus e aliviei a raiva. "Siga Tonks, Harry!" Meu nome! Comecei a descida e Harry me seguiu.

"Aqui vamos nós!" Avisei, e alguns segundos depois pousei. Ele poucou logo em seguida. Desafivelei o malão e a gaiola. Enfim, de volta ao lar.  
"Onde estamos?" Perguntou Harry, mas Remus disse baixinho:  
"Em um instante."  
Moody vasculhava sua capa.  
"Achei." Murmurou, erguendo bem no alto o desiluminador de Dumbledora  
A luz do lampião mais próximo apagou; ele não parou de acionar o artefato até todas as lâmpadas da praça estarem apagadas, restando apenas a luz de uma janela, protegida por cortinas, e a lua crescente no céu.  
"Pedi-o emprestado a Dumbledore." Grunhiu Moody, embolsando o desiluminador. "Isto cuidará de qualquer trouxa que esteja espiando pela janela, entende? Agora vamos logo."  
Ele tomou Harry pelo braço e o conduziu para longe do gramado, atravessou a rua e subiu a calçada; Lupin e eu o seguimos, carregando o malão do garoto, o restante da guarda, empunhava suas varinhas, flanqueando os quatro.  
De uma janela do primeiro andar próxima, vinha um som abafado de música.  
Um cheiro acre de lixo podre desprendia-se de uma pilha de sacas estufadas de lixo logo à entrada do portão quebrado.  
Moody passou para Harry um papel que continha o segredo do Largo.

"Que é a Ordem da...?" Começou Harry.  
"Aqui não, garoto!" Disse Moody com aspereza. "Espere até chegarmos lá dentro!" O homem mal esperou o Harry soltar o papel e ateou fogo nele.  
"Mas onde...?"  
"Pense no que você acabou de ler." disse Remus em voz baixa. Poucos segundos depois a porta número doze apareceu.

"Vamos, Harry." Rosnou Moody, empurrando-o pelas costas.  
O garoto subiu os degraus de pedra gastos, olhando fixamente para a porta que acabara de aparecer. Remus puxou a varinha e deu uma batida na porta. A porta abriu rangendo.  
"Entre depressa, Harry." Cochichou Remus. "Mas não se afaste nem toque em nada."  
O garoto cruzou a soleira da porta e mergulhou na escuridão quase absoluta do hall. Eu e Lupin entramos com o malão e a gaiola de Edwiges.  
Moody estava parado no último degrau, devolvendo as bolas de luz que o apagueiro roubara dos lampiões; elas voaram de volta às lâmpadas e a praça brilhou momentaneamente com uma claridade laranja, antes de Moody entrar coxeando na casa e fechar a porta da frente, de modo que a escuridão no hall se tornou completa.  
"Agora..."  
Ele bateu a varinha com força na cabeça de Harry.  
"Agora fiquem quietos, todos, enquanto providencio um pouco de luz aqui — sussurrou Moody."

"Adorei o cabelo." Remus cochichou em meu ouvido. Eu não pude evitar de sorrir.

**N.A:**

**Olá, meus leitores! Me perdoem mais uma vez pela demora, mas o terceiro ano vem me impedindo de escrever! Este capítulo, como é uma cena do livro, eu usei as falas e os acontecimentos do livro, mudei apenas para o P.O.V de Tonks. Espero que gostem!**

**Mandem reviews. O que acharam de eu usar cenas do livro? Acham melhor originais ou as baseadas?**

**Tentarei postar o mais rápido possível. **

**xxxx**


End file.
